The Dragon's Spirit: Rage Magic, and Love
by Velathiana
Summary: Velathiana a bloodelven girl loses her parents and discovers the quest of a lifetime and finds her true love.
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon's Spirit: Rage, Magic,and Love

Prologue

I remember the beginning. It was so simple back then. I was just a little girl, no care in the world. I was only six when the undead scourge started thier dark crusade to restore Kel Thuzad as a lich.

Life would never be the same.

Chapter 1 Death's Crusade

"Vela, wake up." I opened my eyes, yawning. "Come on Vela, breakfast is ready." my Dad said. My dad was a bloodknight of Silvermoon. I got out of bed. "Hi, Daddy." I said. "Hey sweetie. Now get to the table before it gets cold." my Dad said.

As I approached the table I smelled my favorite, a Hawkstrider egg.  
"Hi Velathiana." Velathiana was my real name, Vela was my short name. "Hi Mommy." I said. My Mother was also a bloodknight. It was how my parents met. We were halfway through breakfast when we heard a knock on the door.  
My dad got up to answer it. It was High General Sylvanas Windrunner. "General, not to be rude but why are you here?" My Dad asked.

"Listen you need to lock your daughter in here and defend your home." she said. This grabbed my mothers attention and she got up and asked "Why?" "The undead are coming in this direction you need to defend your home or you will all be destroyed." Sylvanas said obviously stressed and worried.

My Parents started scurrying to get on thier armor and grab thier weapons. Once they were done my mother told me, "Listen Vela, do not leave unless your life depends on it. If a guard or we tell you to leave do it. If we tell you to run go to the forest. Me and your father love you Velathiana never forget that." "We will be back Vela"

It was afraid and confused. What was happening, I thought. As a child I knew only what stories told me. Undead did not like the living and we were alive. It was over an hour and I started to here fighting. My curiousity got the better of me and I looked out the window.

It was horrible. The undead were swarming the area and my parents were fighting a man in black armor who weilded a sword with blue runes etched on the blade. His skin was pale and his eyes glowed blue. He had long white hair.

He cast a purple ball of energy at my mother and she fell. "RUN VELATHIANA RUN TO THE FOREST AND WAIT FOR SOMEONE I LO- ugh uuuhhhhh" My dad fell and I immediately went out the back door and ran. Tears streaming down my tears. I ran for my life into the forest knowing one thing. My parents were dead. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Karastrasza and the Warlock

I ran to the forest just as I was told. I got far from civilization and I started crying. Next thing I know I hear loud roaring. I was very scared. I looked up and saw a beautiful red dragon flying overhead. For some reason when I saw the dragon I wasn't scared anymore. I always loved dragons. They always made me feel happy.

The dragon landed with a thud. "Why are you here little one?" I could tell by it's voice it was a she dragon. "The undead they . . .they" I started crying again. "You poor thing Arthas must've. . come with me." she said. I didn't know what else to do and she seemed nice so I followed her. She led me to a big cave in the mountains. "What's your name?" asked the dragon. "Velathiana." I said nervously. "My name is Karastrasza." she said.  
She led me to a big hay bed. "This is where you will sleep from now on. I will take care of you." said Karastrasza.

"Thank you." I said. I fell on the hay bed and tried my hardest to fall asleep but to much was on my mind and it hurt that I lost my parents but this was so confusing to me. I didn't know what to think but eventually I fell asleep.

I heard voices in my dreams. I then saw a red man with a face I could only describe as an octopus. "Velathiana" he said witha voice that came from ghost. "You want revenge and I have it! Take my blessing and recieve my powers. Become a warlock." I was afraid. I shook my head yes but that whole time I wanted to run. I woke up screaming.

Karastrasza woke up and said, "What is wrong little one?" "Just a bad dream. Sorry I scared you." I said. "So long as your all right." The whole time I was asleep I saw weird purple monsters and demons.

I woke up that morning screaming again. Karastrasza approached me but I was panicking. "NO NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled. I held my hand out and a purple ball of energy shot out. It hit Karastrasza but she didn't even seemed moved by it. "Your a warlock!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Coming of Age

12 years later . . .

Karastrasza did not hate me for my powers. She actually brought books from the Wyrmrest Temple to help train me. By the time I was sixteen I had learned how to cast Shadowbolts at will. When I was seventeen I learned how to summon an imp to serve me. Now I am eight-teen.

"Velathiana it seems that at your age mortals usually leave thier parents. I will treat you no differently. It's time you make something of yourself." Feyastrasza said.

I became obsessed with revenge during my childhood. I wanted Arthas dead more then I wanted my next breath. "Thank you Feya, he will fall I swear it." I said. "I wouldn't fight him if I were you." she said.

"Why not? He killed my parents what else should I do?" I asked. "He is the Lich King now. He is much much to strong to be fought alone, especialy since you have absolutely no experience in combat." Feyastrasza said.

"I guess I should hone my skills and perhaps learn some more spells. I can't thank you enough for saving me that day." I said. "I consider you my own, Vela. I watched you grow up from a scared little girl to a confident young lady. You are ready for Azeroth." Feyastrasza said.

I hugged her front right leg and she put her left hand on my back. Her scales were warm yet very armored. "I will visit, Feya and I will be stronger. Come Jakmir we leave now." I said.

"Yes, Master Warlock." Jakmir the imp said. Haha, master warlock I'll never get tired of that, I thought. I started walking towards Silvermoon city. I figured may as be a freelance for now. I walked through the forest I walked through so many years ago to escape the undead. I made my way to a clearing surrounded by trees.

I started to hear a low growl. "Jakmir search the area." I commanded. He did as told and went to a nearby bush. Then out of the shadows jumped a Lynx. Please is this all, I thought. He jumped at my imp and was now on top of him clawing at his torso. Perfectly distracted. I started to gather shadow energy into the palm of my hands. I then launched the shadow energy into the form of a shadowbolt.

The Lynx was launched into the air and hit a tree trunk. I then ran over and stabbed it in the neck with my dagger before he could recover. It died in an instant. "Good job, Master." said Jakmir said still bleeding green blood. I bandaged his wound and we continued on to Silvermoon. "So Jakmir tell me where did you come from before you served me?" I asked. "I came from the planet Draenor now called the outlands. I was once part of the Burning Legion. But it's much better serving you, master." Jakmir explained.

"The Burning Legions are fools if they think they can consume all the magic in the universe." I said with a hint of arrogance. We finally arrived at Silvermoon an hour later. I looked with horror when I saw a strip of black dirt leading all the way to Silvermoon. I also noticed the ruins to a house, my house. Undead were still crawling throughout the Deadscar.

I walked into Silvermoon and went to a nearby inn. I needed a drink. I drank the day away without a care in the world. 


End file.
